It's Something Within' You
by BlackGirlAnimeLover
Summary: Teens from around the world have been requested by Lord Death himself to complete missions of their own. Failures will become great successes, sadness shed for certain situations will turn out as pure happiness...That is if they work hard enough. OC's needed! Only accepting 8-12, but if you don't get picked, DON'T WORRY, another OC story will be posted by me later :).
1. Submit Them OC's

**Hey guys, it's yours truly! I've been wanting you do an OC story for quite some time but I've been trying to come up with idea for my Ranma Fanfic, even though I was done with that anime about a year ago...**

**But this will be an excuse for my terrible writers block...*sob* I know, it's sad *sob. Okay so here's the Oc form for you guys and the two OC's that are mine will be at the bottom or in the next chapter.**

**But send your Oc's to my PM, I mean you can review them but I don't want you or me getting in trouble with the site. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters, oh and I don't own you of course! :)**

~ General OC ~

Name:

Nickname:

Age (15-17):

Gender:

Weapon or Meister (this time it CAN be both, but refrain from it):

If Weapon, Describe:

Crush (Soul Eater Crush?Another OC):

~ Appearance ~

Eye color:

Hair:

Scars, Birthmarks, Tattoo's:

Describe Body (Skin Color, Body Type, and List Size of EVERYTHING, i know it's weird but it'll help):

~Clothing (formal, normal, pjs, and swimwear)~

Formal-

Normal-

Pj's-

Swimwear-

~ OC Specification ~

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past/ Background Story:

Music ( Give at least 2 songs):

Favorite Quote(s)( like Bugs Bunny's eh, what's up doc):

Secret talent:

Accent ( if you want):

Soul Resonance ( This can wait until I have all of my OC's but if your a weapon then it can be what You want :) )-

Failure Due to Your Past, That MUST Be Fulfilled:

~Family~

Father:

Mother:

Siblings (List Gender, Age, General Looks)

Something I missed?:

* * *

**Yeah so Like I said I'll just put my 2 OC's on the next Chapter, but yeah SEND IN THEM OC"S!**


	2. My OC's and a Note

**Hey guys, here's an update of the story and at the end will be the two OC's that I have and just so you know I'm writing this on my phone so bare with me here. :) (And sorry I took so long ..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's contents, but I do own these 2 OC's.**

* * *

( Just know I've posted this OC in soooo many story's so try not to call me out on it, I already know :/)

~ General OC ~

Name: Anaies Hibiki

Nickname: Ana-Chan

Age (15-17): 16

Gender: Female

Weapon or Meister (this time it CAN be both, but refrain from it): Both, she can wield a Weapon, and by wielded by a Miester. But sticks to being a Miester.

If Weapon, Describe: It's a Surprise !

Crush (Soul Eater Crush?Another OC): Black*Star, Andre Nakamura

~ Appearance ~

Eye color: Sun Bright Yellow

Hair: Fire Engine Red. A very intense bright shade of red. Wavy and curly also puffy almost wrapping around her petite figure.

Scars, Birthmarks, Tattoo's: On her inner upper thighs pools of discoloration her there as a birthmark.

Describe Body (Skin Color, Body Type, and List Size of EVERYTHING, i know it's weird but it'll help): Dark Skin Complexion, Small Frame, Average Breasts, A tad bit of large hips, you know what I'll make sure to list all of this in the story kay :)

~Clothing (formal, normal, pjs, and swimwear)~

Formal- A Black sleeveless gown that opens up on her right upper thigh. Black elbow gloves. Black pumps. Gold jewelry. Hair in elegant bun. Bright red lipstick. ( You you know who Jessica Rabbit is it's sorta like it)

Normal- Dark Navy blue Muscle top no sides shown. Black puffy pants rolled up to the ankles. White bandages from feet mid calf. like elbow gloves fingers and all. And black heels with bows on the top. Dark gray circle scarf ends hang in back. Hair down. Light makeup

Pj's- just a large black t-shirt she took from her weapon partner. Nd some sexy underwear I guess. Hair in ponytail.

Swimwear- Black strapless top. Bikini bottoms that are sorta hidden by jean shorts that aren't zipped up. Camouflage flip-flops. Hair in ponytail.

~ OC Specification ~

Personality: Not exactly what you call a girly girl. Perverted, lazy, laid back, but hyper and dumb at the same time. People would say shes a very strong,smart,loyal person. yet her jealousy gets in the way of things. Tends to take challenges to big for her yet always comes out in a success. Don't like very big groups because she sometimes feels left out. Hilarious so she's fun to be around. She's just a great person with a bad past that all really.

Likes: Singing, Makeup, Drawing, Hanging out at B-Ball courts, Music, being in the house, eating, reading M rated stories (hehe).

Past/ Background Story: She was raised into a regular type of Family. Both of her parents worked for the DWMA at some time and became also creating death scythes. Most of the time she was a home by herself with her brother Zion and his friend Jay Jay. Jay's parent also worked for the DWMA but they passed away due to an unknown genetic illnesses. Making Jay Jay practically live with them. One day Lord Death told her parents to go on a special mission that had been worrying him. Her mothers grigori soul had been turned into a black blooded kishin one by a kishin witch for her own reasons. And breaking the spell would mean killing her. The thing is her soul was changed before she gave birth the her last child, Anaies. Giving her traits of both the kishin soul and a angelic one. Lord death informed Zion that her father and her could not come back home due to him confirming her parents were now deceased.

Music ( Give at least 2 songs): Monster By Kanye West.  
Since one song doesn't describe her or her even listen to certain types a lot of Paramore and Three days grace. But some other music too...sorry im really bad at picking one thing.

Favorite Quote(s)( like Bugs Bunny's eh, what's up doc): CRUCIAL, as in yeah right or ohh that's gotta hurt.

EYKONDE, means spider in some sort of language but she uses it as Soul would use cool. ( I think I'm explaining it right )

Secret talent: Can sing very well, and can be stronger than Shinigami-sama ( Lord Death ) if you push her.

Accent ( if you want): A bit of a New Yorkie accent

Soul Resonance ( This can wait until I have all of my OC's but if your a weapon then it can be what You want :) )- Surprise!

Failure Due to Your Past, That MUST Be Fulfilled: The Kishin-Witch that changed her and her mother's soul, she somehow thought it was her fault. So she's destined for Lord Death to give her the mission of defeating her.

~Family~

Father: Denis Hibiki

Mother: Najowionnicole (Nicole) Hibiki

Siblings (List Gender, Age, General Looks)-

Brother; Zion Hibiki- Male, 18, Zion has a dark skin complexion, dark red hair instead of Anaies's bright color. Sun bright yellow eyes and about 6" and 159 lbs

Half Brother; Jay-Jay Negron- Male, 18 , Jay has a olive like skin complexion, dark brown spiky hair.

* * *

~General OC ~

Name:André Nakamura

Nickname: Dré

Age (15-17):16

Gender:Male

Weapon or Meister (this timeit CAN be both, but refrain from it): Double-Ended Crescent Sycthe

If Weapon, Describe: The base of blades silver, with a matching outline. Inside that are Kishin like eyes that glow a bright icey blue. Very simple I think :)

Crush (Soul Eater Crush?Another OC): Fakes Liz, Anaies

~Appearance ~

Eyecolor: Hazel with a green touch

Hair: Dark Brown with a Hue of red

Scars, Birthmarks, Tattoo's: N/A

Describe Body (Skin Color, Body Type, and List Size of EVERYTHING, i know it's weird but it'll help): Dark skin complexion, tall, lean frame...  
Again stuff like this will be listed in the story :) Sorry though...:(

~Clothing (formal, normal, pjs, and swimwear)~

Formal- A blood red button up with a night black tie and matching dress pants. His Red, White and Black Jordans with a snapback that matches his button up.

Normal- Plain black shirt, tan capris, black Nike socks and Camouflage sneakers. Black snapback.

Pj's- No shirt, basketball shorts, and Nike socks

Swimwear- Camouflage trunks.

~OC Specification ~

Personality: André is a very perverted kind of guy. Loves to flirt with anything that has tits. Quite smart but hides it behind is player like ego. Toward that people he really cares about they would see him differently than other because of how he closes himself off to not get hurt and rejected.

Likes: Girls of course, basketball, more girls, chill time, Tsubaki's cooking. Making beats with his pencil in class.

Dislikes: Unloyal couples, Black*Star for taking Ana-Chan's heart, people who worry about things that really don't matter...

Past/ Background Story: André as a child had everything. His mothers modeling company is 2nd best in the world, is father worked for 3 school districts at the time also. Of course with all the money that came in André got to live in a big house, got almost everything he wanted. But at the same time he didn't want all that. He wanted to know what it was like to struggle and be free. It might sound dumb but by the time he turned 14 he became a run away. His mother could care less, she'd just find him sooner or later and send him money every month and she did. But he would never spend it he'd just save up until the time was right. Also when he finally experienced the 'real' world he took a liking to the girls, and I mean all of them. André was the type of person were you could be the ugliest thing ever but he'd find that special something in you and flirt. But there is a secert behind André

Music( Give at least 2 songs): I can't think of any right now but when I get to the fighting scenes it will surely be there. :)

Favorite Quote(s)( like Bugs Bunny's eh, what's up doc): Eyy' Ma, Que Paso. with a smirk of course :)

Secret talent: ~It's in The story~

Accent (if you want): N/A

Soul Resonance( This can wait until I have all of my OC's but if your a weapon then it can be what You want :) )-

Failure Due to Your Past, That MUST Be Fulfilled: That's the secret.. :)

~Family~

Father: Adrion Nakamura

Mother: Kenita Nakamura

Siblings (List Gender, Age, General Looks);N/A

* * *

You guys I"m so Sorry for not telling you everything but I feel like I can just tell you all this in the story but anyway I'll try to update you with the first chappie but next weekend!


End file.
